Recent years have seen CCDs (charge coupled devices), CMOSs (complementary metal-oxide semiconductors), and other such image sensors and signal processors become more highly integrated while dropping in price. Accordingly, imaging devices capable of converting an optical image of a subject into an electrical image signal and outputting this signal have rapidly gained popularity. Examples of such imaging devices include digital still cameras and digital video cameras (hereinafter referred to simply as digital cameras). In particular, imaging devices that combine the functions of both still picture imaging and moving picture imaging are becoming mainstream.
One of the main functions of these digital cameras is to produce a plurality of still pictures from a captured moving picture. Ways of producing a plurality of still pictures include a method in which moving picture imaging is temporarily halted and still picture imaging is performed (when still picture imaging is to be performed in the midst of moving picture imaging), and a method in which one image frame is selected from a moving picture captured after moving picture imaging, and a still picture is produced from the selected image frame.
With conventional digital cameras, a method has been proposed in which a still picture is automatically produced from a captured moving picture (see Patent Citation 1, for example).
Move digital cameras have a small display device installed in them, and have a function of displaying images one at a time, or a function of displaying a plurality of images (hereinafter referred to as thumbnail display). A method in which image display is performed according to the orientation of the digital camera during imaging, for example, has been proposed as a more convenient display method (see Patent Citation 2, for example).
Also, with devices for producing a single panoramic image by splicing together a plurality of images, digital cameras have been proposed with which the progress of this imaging can be checked (see Patent Citation 3, for example).    Patent Citation 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2005-229236    Patent Citation 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application 2001-45354    Patent Citation 3: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application H6-303562